The Taken Soul
by KittyCat27
Summary: Giotto found Tsuna when he is being chased by demons And then helped him. But that's when he discovered the secret. a secret that Tsuna had kept for himself for a long, long time. the secret that had never let Tsuna rest for the last few years.
1. Chapter 1

enjoy~

and don't forget to write reviews.

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Prologue**

Somewhere in this world, in a deserted alley, there was a boy no more than 11 years old. He was running frantically. As if he was running away from something. But, what was it? What _were_ they?

Half running and panting at the same time, he glanced behind him several times. Every time he did that, his eyes widened with fear. There's nothing behind him, were there? Then why was he running so desperately?

This mystery…let's leave it to the boy first, shall we?

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

He was running. If he stops, he'll die. He can't see them, but he can feel them. Something dangerous, something that belongs to the darkness, something that is not supposed to be on middle earth is out here somewhere, hunting him, wishing him dead.

He knows the reasons. He always does. But right now, he doesn't care, not yet.

Suddenly, he tripped and falls down face first onto the ground.

He quickly picks himself up. Unconsciously, he gripped his injured knee. He looked at his knee. "ugh…" he said, still looking. The cut was deep and it wasn't pretty. A lot of blood was flowing out from it. He can feel his tears flowing. Furiously, he wiped them away.

He conjured up all his courage and began to run again, but this time, more slowly. Half limping and half running, he strained his ears. He could hear harsh breathing and sound behind him. _They are gaining on him! _

"No. please…" he murmured desperately. Suddenly, something clamps onto his mouth and pull him backwards. Without even giving him the chance to whimper or cry, he could feel himself being pushed against the wall.

He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the final blow to come. But somehow it didn't. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

There was a something in front of him. _Human? _He though. He looked closely at the person. Even with the help of the moonlight, he still couldn't see the person's face. But he could see the outline. Well, only a little bit. Surprisingly, that person wasn't facing him.

"Don't make a sound." The person whispered.

He looked at the person, bewildered.

"Gio-nii?"

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Giotto was out buying groceries. As he was taking his sweet, sweet time walking and softly humming by the street, his eyes fell onto some movements. He froze in his place and looked towards the movements.

It was a boy. And this boy was not some random kid on the street. It was Tsuna.

Tsuna~ (Giotto's heart skipped a beat)

Anyway, Tsuna was running and not so far behind him was… Giotto rubbed his eyes and looked at the creatures again. He frowned. Those creatures don't look like demon. No. These are more fearsome. Even his Hyper Intuition screamed _dangerous alert_, which wasn't a good sign.

Those things somehow look like a hound but weren't. They are somehow bigger and have…horns? They were coated with thick black furs and have the red, exanimate eyes. And the most important thing of all was: they were chasing Tsuna. His beloved little Tuna.

Well, of course the moment he saw the expression on Tsuna's expression, fear, he sprinted into action. Within a flash, he reached Tsuna and quickly pulls Tsuna to safety. (Groceries got abandoned)

He could see the bewildered look on Tsuna's face and couldn't help but to chuckle softly. He pulled Tsuna to a deserted alley. Hands still covering Tsuna's mouth, he turns towards the creatures. Eyes fixed on them, he told Tsuna to keep quiet. (Hands removed from mouth.)

"Gio-nii?" Tsuna asked, bewildered.

"Shhh…" Giotto said, eyes still fixed on the creatures. The creatures stopped and looked at Giotto and then at Tsuna.

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

_Giotto can see them…_Tsuna though. _He can see them!_

"You're not from here." Giotto said at those things. "Leave." He said, in a very commanding voice which was full of authority. One if heard this can't help but will admire what he had said just now. It was simply…amazing.

Tsuna being a naïve little boy, looked at Giotto in awe. _Giotto-nii is so cool~ _(eyes glittering) As he could only sense the creatures, he had sense the "fear aura" from those things. Even though it was just for a brief moment.

The creatures back up a little bit and then stood firm at their places. They are looking at Giotto very intensely. As if they were studying him.

A few seconds later, the creatures position themselves and sprang. Giotto, who had predicted this would happen simply just sighed, dropped his groceries and whispered to Tsuna. "Stay here"

In a flash, he was standing in front of the creatures. And everything happened too fast. One moment the creature in front of Giotto was fine and untouched. The next, it was laying on the ground, blood coming out from his throat.

The rest of the creatures stopped at their paces and looked at their dead comrade. Fear was seen in their eyes.

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

They had wanted to run from the very beginning. The moment when the blond had commanded them. They know he is very dangerous. Yes. He may be even more dangerous than _master_.

But they know, if they fail, they'll die horribly. And their families would be dragged into this too.

Like their master had said_. Successful or die trying_. That's the only opinion they had. Run away? One would suggest. Well, yeah. It had been tried. And it didn't end well. Instead, it ends horribly. All of the creature's family, friend and foe alike were killed. Their bodies hanged at the Altar. _What's the worth of having freedom if all of your loves one were dead because of you? Will you feel good? Happy? _No, we wouldn't.

Ever since then, none had tried to escape. None.

So, as you see, they're not idiots. But they had feared for the safety of their families. That is the nature of a _Segugi Nero_. They used to be a creature that wouldn't care less to humans and some other creatures as long as they didn't have the intent to hurt the creatures' families. But ever since _master _came…things had... changed.

Now, they had braced themselves and face the blond. For the sake of their families…they'll die trying. For the sake of their families…

_Human. If you can, for your friend's sake and also our families', please defeat our master. And save our kind from falling into the his hands… please... help our families._

_***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***_

please click the link below and write a review and tell me if the story is nice or not. good or bad. horrible, terrible,?

just write something. any critics is accepted.

_**notice: if you want yaoi just go to my blog and vote.**_

thank you very much~


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy~

* * *

Giotto stood there, among the bodies of the creatures. _They had wanted to die..._ Giotto though. _And I killed them… _His hand curled into a fist, knuckles turning white. He closed his eyes. _I promise you…. I'll save your families. I'll._

Giotto slowly turned towards the place where Tsuna is standing, and started walking towards him, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded vigorously. And then he returned the smile. Giotto seeing this paused in midway and then started walking again. _How many times these situations happen to Tsuna?_ _How many times did Tsuna had these life-threatening threat? _Giotto got very angry when he realized it. _Until he got use to all these attacks… _

But when he saw that Tsuna is looking quite concern about him, he took a deep breath and cools down. He smiled again at Tsuna when he was standing right in front of Tsuna and then he shuffled the young brunette's hair.

The brunette chuckled and let Giotto shuffles his hair. But suddenly the shuffles stopped. A few seconds later, Tsuna looked at Giotto's face. "What's wro…" he stopped.

What he sees on Giotto's face was: pure horror.

* * *

_***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***_

* * *

Giotto likes to shuffle little Tsuna's hair. His hair is soft and… He paused, and looked at Tsuna again. _That is not possible. _He though. _No…no…this is not happening…_

"Tsuna…" Giotto started, hesitantly. "Come with me" with that, he pulled Tsuna with him. Towards somewhere Tsuna had never been.

* * *

_***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***_

* * *

They had been walking for about 15 minutes but Tsuna is very, very tired already. He hadn't slept for 3 days straight, because of the creatures. Thus, Giotto piggybacked Tsuna.

For the next 30 minutes was a complete blur for Tsuna as he fell asleep on Giotto's warm and comfy back. How long had Tsuna last sleep so peacefully? About years, probably.

As for Giotto, he had brought Tsuna to a large building. This building is built in the middle of lots and lots of other buildings but the people passed this building as if there was nothing there.

Well, this building has its secret of its own. It can only be seen by those who had the ability. If Tsuna was awake, he wouldn't be able to see the building….yet. Giotto will teach Tsuna how, sooner or later.

Inside the building was a large hall, more like space. Imagine a white hall with golden decorations on the wall and pillars while the above are the crystal light. But between these gold decorations, there was a silver board. On the board was a list of names, beautifully decorated. (Well, the names are not that important. And we'll get to that later.)

At the corner of the building was a majestic door. One would have though that the door is for the kings. And beyond the door is the place where Giotto wanted to go. The only difficulty of getting to the door is that this place is filled with hunters.

Yes. Hunters. This particular building is specially built for the hunters. Most of these hunters had abilities, very unique abilities. Some of those with abilities are dangerous. And some are simply just harmless. As long as they had the ability, they are called the Gli Utenti, or simply just known as Death User.

"Gio-nii… where are we?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his eyes.

"This is where I work, Tsuna." Giotto said. Tsuna seems to have to take his time to absorb what Giotto had said.

"Gio-nii, I want to get down…" Giotto nodded and carefully put Tsuna down. _He seems to have recovered a bit… _Giotto though.

"Let's go, Tsuna." Giotto said.

Tsuna nodded, holds Giotto's hand and started walking with Giotto talking lead.

"Wow… This place is..so pwetty…" Tsuna said.

"Yeah…"

After battling the way towards the door, they had finally reached it. "Let's go inside, Tsuna." Giotto said and then Tsuna nodded.

Giotto pushes open the door and went inside. Tsuna follow beside him. Both of them stepped inside. Tsuna gasped.

Behind this door, was, well not as glittering as the one before but it is huge. As Giotto and Tsuna walked, Tsuna noticed that there were some tables arranged neatly with 'pwetty lady' sitting behind the tables. Above the tables, there's a sign for each of them, "The Research Team", "Ghouls", "Demons", "Information Group" and so on.

They kept on walking until Tsuna heard something weird. Wasn't that the sound of…

"We're at the Ice Train, Tsuna. Wait here. I'll go and buy the tickets."

* * *

_***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*=*=auto break*=*=*=*=*=*auto break=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***_

* * *

Tsuna sat at a bench near the train. He swings his legs. Up and down…up and down…up and down…up and…

"Would you stop that? I can't concentrate." A voice said. Tsuna turned to the direction of the voice. It was a man, with red hair and some fierce tattoo on his face. The tattoo….

Tsuna kept on staring at the tattoo. _It so cool~_ he though.

"What are you looking at, little brat?" the cool-guy said.

"You're cool, onii-san." Tsuna said, smiling happily to him. That man looked at Tsuna for a while and slowly smiled back. After a while, the smile disappeared and was replaced with shock and disbelieve.

"Kid…you…" the cool man started when someone interrupted.

"Sorry for the wait, Tsuna. It was a long line." Giotto said.

"It's okay. I wasn't afraid and I met a new friend." Points at the red haired-man.

Giotto turns toward the man and nodded. "G."

The red-haired man looked at Giotto and nodded his head too. "Giotto." He replied.

* * *

there were some mistakes on my first chapter. so please...ignore it and forgive me.

anyway, my thanks to Syrlai for reviewing.


End file.
